You're not weak
by cunningham1999
Summary: juvia starts feeling ill on her way home when her knight in shining armour comes to her rescue.
1. Snowy night

I do not own fairy tail

first ever fanfic writing I don't even know if you guys will like it but it you do let me know if you want anther chapter

One night on a cold Winter's evening as snow fall to the ground Juvia made her way home after a long day at the guild it was her usual routine of harassing her "one true love", hanging with her friends and finding a job or two to earn some money. As Juvia walked home she stop by the park just under the blossoms trees to admire the view as she did so she started to feel a little uneasy but passed it off as nothing and made her way home. On the way to her apartment that uneasy feel suddenly turned into dizziness so she decided to sit down on a nearby step. As she sat there trying to catch your bearings she heard the Creak of the door behind her open Juvia didn't dare to lift her head as she was afraid the dizziness would worsen then heard a familiar voice from the behind her and felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" said the familiar voice

She waited a second for her dizziness to lessen then lifted her head to find Grey leaning down next to her.

"I'm fine" Juvia said sternly

And swiftly pushed Greys hand away from her shoulder as she got up still a little wobbly as she Rose to her feet.

Grey Rose to his feet quickly after her as it seems like she was still a little dizzy.

"look you don't need to snap at me I just wanted to see if you were okay which obviously you're not considering you can barely even stand" Grey said frustratedly

Juvia was never one to ask for help let alone accepted it from another. She never liked showing if she was injured or sick afraid of being seen as weak.

"Look I said I'm fine sorry I snapped I'm just going to head home" Juvia said

Just as she started walking away grey grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him with a quick swoop he had her pull against him with his hand on her forehead.

"You're so stubborn you know that" he said

Too tired to argue she stayed still for a sec as Grey retrieved his hand from her forehead.

"Just as I suspected you have a fever" said Grey

Just as he said that Juvia breathing sped up as if she was on the verge of a panic attack then everything went black.


	2. You're not fine

like I said I do not own fairy tail this is my first time writing fanfic so I know it's short but please comment if you like the plot.

Juvia pov

As my eyes slowly flutter open I found myself in an unfamiliar place it obviously is not my room but I seemed to be lying on what felt like a bed that's when I look over and saw him. He seemed to be changing into a shirt. Startled by the sight I jumped from the bed to my feet that's when the dizziness hit again and I sat right back down on the edge of the bed. Grey rushed to my side after realizing I had woken up

"Whoa take it easy there" grey said softly as I looked at him with a confused look.

"What happened, where am I, why am I-hisss" cut off by a pounding feeling in my head and started to rub my temples.

Grey pov

After Juvia had Falling limp into my arms I had decided to carry her into my apartment and placed her on my bed then I noticed I was soaked from the harsh snow and decided to change. In the middle of doing so I heard a loud thud and turn around to find Juvia Wide Awake with a rather horrified look on her face so I went over to try and calm her down

"Whoa take it easy there" I said as Juvia looked at me listen as Juvia looked at me with confusion.

"What happened, where am I, why am I-hisss" Julia said then in the midst of talking grabbed her head in pain.

"One thing at a time" said as I gently pushed her down into a sitting up position and then started to explain what happened.

"So you brought me up to your apartment after I passed it into your arms" Juvia said still a little confused.

"ya pretty much I saw you looked kind of pale as well how are you feeling, still dizzy?" I asked her

" thank you for the kind gesture bringing me up here and all but I'm fine so I think I'll head home now" Julia said as she Rose to her feet taking one step and falling into my arms.

"ya sure your fine you do realize you have a high fever miss I'm fine also even if you wanted to go home you can't it's turned into a blizzard outside" I said and guided her back to to bed.

Juvias pov

After rising to my feet so fast a slight feeling of nausea swiped over me and I sat back down on the bed where grey was guided me to hoping it would pass, unfortunately it didn't .

"Grey I don't feel so good" I said as I placed one hand on my stomach the other over my mouth.

With a panicked look on his face grey quickly rose to his feet exited the room and quickly returned with a bowl  
when placed it in front of me.

As soon as he did so I started emptying the contents of my stomach into the bowl then felt someone rubbing my back and holding my hair up. In between vomiting I was able to look up to see grey with a claiming tone saying "it's okay I got you".

Grey pov

When there seemed to nothing left for her to throw up I eased her back so she was leaning against my chest and pulled some loose strings of hair back.

"How are you feeling now? And don't say fine" I said sternly

"I'm so sorry and your right I'm not fine" juvia said and her voice started to drift off then she passed out against me.

"Juvia" I said as I shock her lightly

"JUVIA"

Well that's the end of that chapter hope you like it


End file.
